1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a nozzle for a silicon container, and more particularly to a nozzle for a silicon container, in which scrapers are horizontally and perpendicularly provided at the front end of the nozzle, thereby preventing silicon from unintentionally spreading during the application of silicon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, silicon is used to fill gaps or fasten window frames for the purpose of finishing in various types of construction or interior work.
Furthermore, such silicon is contained in a silicon container, and the silicon container is used in the state of being mounted on a silicon gun. Accordingly, when a user pulls the trigger of the silicon gun, the silicon contained in the silicon container is discharged to the outside through a nozzle, and is then used.
Improved technologies for improving the conventional silicon container and silicon nozzle are disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0449598 and Korean Patent No. 10-1178376.
However, these improved technologies also have a problem in that silicon spreads unintentionally during the application of the silicon. That is, in the technology disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1178376, although silicon can be prevented from unintentionally spreading because a nozzle is provided with a blade, the left and right sides of the blade are inclined, and thus a problem arises in that silicon is rather insufficient. Furthermore, another problem arises in that silicon spreads unintentionally to the front side of the nozzle because there is no blade on the front side.